convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Duchannes
Ryan Duchannes is a minor character in [http://thecasterchronicles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Caster_Chronicles_Wiki The Caster Chronicles]. ''She made her debut in ''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon In The Caster Chronicles, Ryan is the youngest cousin of one of the protagonists, Lena Duchannes. She is a young Thaumaturge, seen as light and pure in every aspect. She was mostly stuck at her home in Ravenwood Manor during the story, though she saved the protagonists on a few occasions. Pre-Convergence After being tricked into going to a Dark Caster club by a man named Lennox Gates, whom her older sister Ridley was in debt to, Ridley managed to get her out of there in a short enough amount of time and send her home safely. Shortly after this, Ryan was pulled into an unfamiliar room with her eldest sister, Reece. Plot Involvement Right Hand of the Crimson Moon While Ryan, unable to contribute to combat due to both her nonviolent nature and her lack of strength, couldn't help with too much, she did often exhibit her healing abilities and help others around her any way she could. However, she notably interacted with the likes of Deoxys and Saiai Kinuhata, whilst also partaking in the Traitor votes from time to time. The Grand Hotel Though the details between the two Murder Games are unclear, it is known that seven years after the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, an older Ryan had been invited to attend the party at the Multiverse Hotel. Though a relatively laid back figure within the event, Ryan interacted with a number of other guests during the Multiverse Hotel Incident and participated in the investigations when able to. Epilogue(s) Right Hand of the Crimson Moon In her epilogue, Ryan returns home with Reece, reuniting with her family with Reece in turn explaining all of what had happened. In addition, the epilogue lead into a side-story. The Grand Hotel It is generally assumed that Ryan safely returned to her home world after the investigation. Character Relationships *''Reece Duchannes'' - A character from Caster Chronicles who also debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. The two of them are sisters, and as such, care deeply for each other, having stuck close together during the Murder Game. At least, when Ryan wasn't wandering off on her own or with her new friends and getting herself into trouble. *''Ridley Duchannes'' - Another character from Caster Chronicles. Ridley is the oldest sister of Reece and Ryan, though they are considerably less close to Ridley. It is unknown if any of the incarnations of Ridley that appear in the Convergence Series are from the same world as these incarnations of Reece and Ryan. *''Deoxys'' - A Pokemon who debuted also debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Because every little child needs an alien-pokemon thing for a friend, right? While everyone doubted the alien and suspected him as a traitor, Ryan came to his defense, as she believed the Pokemon was innocent. It also became her friend, well, without it's consent in the first place. *''Saiai Kinuhata'' - A character from A Certain Magical Index who also made her debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Arguably the person Ryan spent the most time around. Ryan took a super quick liking to the other girl and never really let go. After declaring them best friends, Ryan gave Kinuhata her blue cape in case anything happened to her. Later the two promised each other they'd try to stay alive so they could meet again. *''Ilona'' - A character original to the Murder Series who also debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, though she had been mentioned as early as Welcome to Silent Hill. Another very close friend of Ryan's. The two immediately became friends, and became very close very quickly. *''Eve'' - A character from Black Cat who also debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Much to this traitor's surprise, Ryan forgave her almost immediately, still considering the other child to be a close friend. *''Ryner Lute'' - The protagonist of The Legend of the Legendary Heroes who also made his debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. The two of them were relatively close friends and allies over the course of the event. *''Minato Arisato'' - The protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 who debuted in The Reapers' Game. Sort of a big brother character to Ryan. She was deeply upset by his death, though she recovered quickly, saying that he'd be back for her, and showed immense relief when he came back. *''Frank Castle'' - A character from Marvel Comics who debuted in Monokuma Rising. Frank tried to watch over Ryan as a sort of fatherly figure, which the child seemed to have no problem with. He often gave her piggyback rides. Trivia * She made a small habit out of voting for herself during the Traitor voting sessions Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, not wanting to implicate anyone. This was noted by Kizaru, who voted for her as well, much to the chagrin of everyone around. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:The Grand Hotel